1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Touch screen panels are input devices that can detect a user's input to the panel based on contact between the user's hand or an object and the panel. The touch screen panel can select content displayed on a display device or the like based on the location of the input.
Touch screen panels are formed on the front face of display devices and convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object directly contacts the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the content displayed at the contact position is used as input for an input signal to the display device.